


How Much I Love You

by AvalonMelody



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, Omorashi, Situational Humiliation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvalonMelody/pseuds/AvalonMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a casual invitation to watch a hockey game from his friend Canada. Japan saw no reason to decline the brewed tea the Canadian gave him, but perhaps he should have thought twice after that first sip. <br/>Pairing: Canada/Japan<br/>A few Warnings: Omorashi (Watersports), Light Bondage and Nervous Seme!Canada!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! (^7^)/ 
> 
> This is a story I wrote with a friend. It was actually an RP that we did together. She was Japan and I was Canada. I'd mention her name, but she prefers to remain anonymous. She's great at rp-ing though. ( ;w; ) *them skills*
> 
> In this story, we have a Nervous Seme!Canada, Uke!Japan, some omorashi (Watersports) and light bondage. Also cock rings. 
> 
> We were inspired by BeatriceTheGolden/Konata101/Klei's rp fanfics and decided to try out our luck with rp lemons (Though, nothing near their interesting M-rated caliber ;D). This is our first! We hope you enjoy it!

What had been a soft, polite call about their nation's affairs, turned into a friendly chat and an invitation. Surprising the Canadian man, Japan, without any persuasion, had almost immediately agreed to taking a flight over to Canada's home. Matthew had forced himself to bravely ask his friend (could Kiku be called that, even?) to attend a hockey game  with him, stating that it was "one of the most important games of the season," and that "he had wanted to spend the time with someone who would honestly appreciate it." Though, it almost made no sense considering the personality of the Japanese man. Yet, here they were; Japan bundled up in his brown coat and blue scarf, pale cheeks cold from the ice rink, leaning forward just the slightest amount in his seat. Eyes locked onto the racing players, a faint smile on his lips, he was seated right next to Canada. However, Matthew had planned the second part of Kiku's stay all by himself, right after the man had hung up the phone; with previous advice from France, at least. He wanted to make his feelings known, in the most visible way possible. In Matthew's backpack, which was at his feet, was a still warm thermos full of his own... specially... brewed tea.

Matthew fidgeted nervously, this plan seemed a little shifty, but it was the only way, right? He sighed, he could turn back still. Not take out the thermos. But somehow he found himself reaching down, picking up his bag and taking out his thermos. he gripped it in his hands; still warm.

Matthew turned to his friend and held it out. "Here, I made some tea Kiku. It gets a little cold in the ice rink; I hope it was prepared correctly." He said thoughtfully; knowing the asian was probably a tea master.

Kiku turned his attention over to Matthew by tilting his head slightly to the side, glancing over with his  unrevealing eyes. Pink lips giving a twitch of a smile, he bowed his head, having to raise his voice slightly over the roar of the crowd's cheering. "Thank you very much, Matthew-san." A gloved hand took the thermos carefully, unscrewing the lid, a crease of focus forming between the Asian's brow. Once the lid was removed, he took a grateful sip, nodding. "It is quite good. Thank you again."

Matthew nodded, smiling. The die was cast. "Ah, make sure to finish it. It a special tea that supposed to be good for one's health and well being, eh. That's why I got it, I think that's about the right amount it said on the package." He waited patiently and watched, maybe seeming a little to pushy, but it wouldn't work unless Kiku drank at least half.

Oh, was that why there was something unfamiliar in the taste? He knew tea varied, but this taste, his palate was not used to it. "How considerate." Kiku complimented, pleased at Matthew's consideration. He was a nice young man.

Matthew nodded, waiting for the effect to settle in; by now he would begin to feel drowsy, maybe it would work a bit faster since the nation was older? "Oh yes, it was recommended at least a tablespoon of the stuff, but to be sure I put in a little extra. I mean, it might be a little too effective, eh?" He trailed off, realizing he was referring to the substance he slipped into Kiku's tea, but it sounded somewhat natural, maybe he wouldn't notice it.

As Kiku began to sip the final droplets of the warm liquid, Matthew could see the thick eyelids of Japan's subtlety begin to droop, the man having to harshly blink several times to clear his vision. He screwed the cap back on, noticing how his grip had oddly seemed to weaken.

Matthew moved a little closer to Kiku, watching as his body movements were sluggish and waited in anticipation, ready to carry out the rest of his plan. Or at least, the rest of part A.

Kiku let out a slow breath. Finally, after a few minutes of endurance, he allowed the nonexistent weight on his shoulders to push him back against the chair, relaxing. His eyelids fluttered shut as he promised himself that he was only resting for a moment.

Matthew watched closely, his breath baited as he waited longer. Time felt like it was creeping by far too slowly, letting him sweat it out. He was against this at first, but the more he was told about this plan... The more he seemed to think "Sure, it's fine!" and here he was... To late to turn back; just step forwards. He watched as Kiku's breathing seemed to slow until he was sure he was sleeping. Or at least, he hoped. He gave the raven-haired boy a gently nudge, just in case, uttering a soft. "Hey Kiku, are you feeling okay?"

Kiku was relaxed, his clothes not looking as taut now, bangs fluttering up with each gentle breath, pink lips parted just a fraction. There was no response to Matthew's nudge.

Matthew sighed, standing up and looking to his team, giving them an apologetic glance. "Sorry guys, looks like he's really tuckered out, eh? I'll just take him home. See you later?" He talked normally, though inside his heart was fluttering. Kiku sat there un-moving and open, so much so that Matthew could probably sneak a chaste kiss had he been braver but at the nod of his team mate's heads, all he could do was gather the lighter boy in his arms.

The young Canadian stood and hurried out of the ice rink, Kiku in his arms, leaving no trace of his presence but a few drops of left over tea.

\---------------------------------  
Matthew had a rather peaceful ride home. The sun had started to set, a warm, golden ray slipping through his windows warming his car's leather seats. He had Kiku in the back, wrapped up in a blanket and laid out. He was heavily asleep; body that of a doll's. The Asian was lightweight; easy for Matthew to get in and out of the car, then his home. Matthew had prepared a room before hand; a king sized guest bed, thick walls, lights that he could dim and brighten as he pleased; as well as a note card of instructions and a box of 'tools' on the dresser. Four long strips of silk and a blind fold were already on the bed, where he had left them.

Matthew took a deep breath, placing Kiku gently on the bed and carefully removing the nation's pants and making sure to unbutton the shirt, he wondered if he should take those boxers too, but deciding to leave them as-is. His mentor did leave specific instructions after all. Blushing at the sight of a half-naked Kiku, he proceeded with tying the silk straps to his captives wrists and ankles firmly, though not painfully, tight.

Matthew nodded at his handiwork before looking at the box his mentor left him. What was he supposed do with these things? Let alone this... Hockey puck!? He shook his head, leaving the item in the box. Maybe another time France.

All that was left, he thought as he lay the other items in a neat fashion on the side, was to wait for Kiku to wake. He only hoped he had enough courage to pull through with this.

It was a long and nervous wait for the Canadian, who sat on a nearby chair watching the asian sleep. Kiku lay there for many minutes, creamy skin rising with goosebumps once exposed to the air; Matthew could see a handful of white and bumpy scars.

It was about fifteen minutes later when the man began to stir; a gentle groan passing through his lips, eyelids fluttering, shifting a bit in his bindings.

His heart pounding in his chest at the first sign of movement, Matthew held his breath as Kiku stirred. For a moment he hesitated, wondering if it wasn't too late to stop.

No... He shook his head, there was no more thinking like that... Not now. Taking a deep breath Matthew waited for Kiku, knowing he couldn't start this; yet.

Eventually, behind the blindfold, Kiku blinked once, twice. He stiffened at the cold air, feeling that parts of his body were revealed; unconsciously, he squeezed his thighs together, nervous as he remained silent, trying to sense what was around him.

Matthew silently walked over, sitting on the side and crossing his arms. "Glad to see you awake, K-Kiku." He said gently, though his voice wavered once before he stiffened his posture, mentally slapping himself. There was no more time to be nervous, but... But if the smaller man protested, he would stip. Yes, that's what he'd do...

Kiku's body automatically shifted away from the weight pressing down on one side of the bed, only able to move a few centimetres due to his bindings. The man pursed his lips for a few seconds, contemplating, before hesitantly whispering. "Canada...-san..?"

Matthew stepped forwards, placing a gentle finger on Kiku's lips. "Shh, just this time, please. This is between Matthew and Kiku. I-It has nothing to do with Japan and Canada." His voice was just slightly begging. He didn't think things could end will if it was between nations. It would be like forcibly invading the country. Imagine the problems in the future when people, especially their bosses, found out Canada had invaded Japan.

"Please." Matthew repeated. His voice held a sort of endearment, though Kiku couldn't be too sure at the moment, seeing as he was tied up right now. He held his breath waiting for Kiku to respond. If Kiku was too resistant, he would stop, that was his resolve. But... If he wasn't that resistant... Well, he would elaborate on this plan of his.

Kiku parted his lips once, then without any words, pursed them. He tried again. "Matth...ew-san..." He eventually managed in exhale the name, before frowning a bit. "This... This is not funny, Matthew-san. I do not get it." Though, this was oddly identical to several of his yaoi manga, he would rather not believe such a sweet young man would be doing the thing he thought to him.

Matthew sighed, gently gliding his finger around Kiku's neck as he spoke; start with touching that was his first step. "O-Oh really?" He said, trying and actually succeeding, sans the first stutter, to sound seductive. Perhaps he could tap into his previous french background?

"I must admit though, I may not find it funny either; but that's because I assure you this is no joke, eh." he said, voice lower and more confident this time as he trailed his finger slowly downwards. He made it a point not to move his digit past Kiku's neck, merely brushing around the sides and collar bone. He had heard some people were sensitive there; was it true?

It was noticeable to Matthew when the corners of Kiku's lips tugged, his face giving little reactions to the gentle touches. The man's cheeks began to progressively turn a nice pink shade. "A-Ah.. please, then.. eto... wh-what? What a-are you doing?" He whispered out, obviously attempting to keep his voice from wavering as well.

Matthew sighed, taking a deep breath and casting a side glance to the walls. He mumbled something along the lines of, at least what Kiku heard, "'M showing you just how much I like you..."

Already, Matthew felt like he was partly losing his nerve, opening his mouth and letting a "Eh, should I stop?" slip before he covered it with a hand. He didn't mean to be out of character, but he did want Kiku to enjoy this; at least a little.

Kiku gave a testing tug to the silk scarves keeping his hands tied together, opening and closing his mouth again, rather flustered. What could he even say to something like that? This was quite inappropriate, yet Matthew... Was treating it very maturely...

Kiku decided to simply turn his head away from the direction he believed the Canadian was, exhaling a long breath through his nose. The young North American country was showing hesitance... Kiku would let him decide.

Matthew waited, and, not hearing any signs from Kiku asking, or demanding him, to stop, he decided to continue, getting his nerve back. He let out a breath he forgot he had before giving a small, maybe slightly devious smile. "Well then..." He said, shuffling closer. "Shall we begin?"

Matthew decided, at least for the time being, to start with something soft and easy. He moved up close to Kiku, gently trailing a hand from the top of the smaller asians neck and down, before leaning forwards and planting a soft kiss on the boy's lips. If only to say thank you for going along with it.

This seemed to freeze Kiku in slight shock, lips remaining parted, not kissing back. Besides the little kisses Yao had given him when he was a child, this would be Kiku's first kiss. Each brush of Matthew's finger tips left the area of soft skin sensitive. Kiku was confused. Was he just dealing with it? Or... was he, perhaps, enjoying this foreplay? Kiku shuddered, keeping his thoughts to himself; thoughts that were interrupted by a pang in his bladder. The tea.

Matthew took this as a sign to continue, not at all put off by Kiku's lack of response. After all, this probably wasn't the most conventional way the man would want to do this, but nonetheless, having not received any resistance so far, he pressed on.

Leaning back and parting the kiss, Matthew couldn't help but touch his own lips and murmur, "First kiss..." while his cheeks turned red before shaking his head. Back to business.

He cautiously leaned forwards, kissing Kiku's neck gently before slowly moving down, leaving no part of the pale-coloured skin un-touched by his soft lips.

Matthew only got a few sounds out of Kiku; ah's, tch's, and hmn's. Yet when the Canadian hovered over Kiku's lower stomach, kissing it as well, the man released a quite gasp; one of a familiar discomfort.

Matthew took this gasp as a sign he found a sensitive spot; deciding to take what his mentor called "sensual initiative" and began teasing it, gently licking around it as his one hand trailed carefully around the rest of Kiku's body, resting at one of his soft nipples, though doing nothing to stimulate it quite yet.

Shamefully, Kiku let out soft moans, chest beginning to rise and fall with heavy breath as he felt heat travelling to his still covered vital regions. Full bladder being abused, Kiku had no defence, only squirming. No matter how hard he pressed his thighs together, the persistent desperation did not go away; nor did Matthew's feely hand.

"M-Matthew-san!" The name finally managed to break past his lips, eyes squeezed shut behind the blindfold. His legs were trembling, nipples erect. There was a small tent in his boxers. "I-I apologize, b-but.." He broke of for another soft moan.

The blood that had once filled Matthew's cheeks in a nervous blush had since then moved to lower regions. His worry however, took the forefront and was of higher concern as he paused for a moment, sitting up and momentarily putting his ministrations on hold.

"E-Eh? A-Am I doing it poorly? I'm sorry Kiku, I-" Matthew said, shuffling his legs together a bit to try to calm the growing urges to proceed forwards.

From the new angle, Matthew could see what was wrong; in just the slightest, against the small man, the Canadian could see a bulge just under Kiku's stomach. His bladder. He shifted awkwardly, lips pursed, trying to figure out a way to voice his distress.

Matthew's eyes trailed down, looking at the slight bulge in Kiku's lower abdomen. He gave a soft chuckle, not that bothered by it. If anything perhaps he really could make this as interesting as his mentor predicted... "Hmm, Kiku, do you need something? An urge you need to tend to?" He teased, giving the small bulge a gentle press.

"No.." Was the automatic and stubborn response, Kiku gritting his teeth at the pressure. He took a deep breath, nibbling on his bottom lip. Just think of random things... W-Well, no, not Pochi, that just felt wrong...

Matthew gave a breathy chuckle, mercilessly prodding the area around the bulge before giving it a firm, direct poke. He wondered- "Hmm, if you say so." -how long would Kiku last? He had never known his own kinks, having never a chance to experiment... But it was a first time for everything, right? What better way to find out something new than with the one you loved.

"Stop..." Kiku could only whisper. Yet, it did not sound heartfelt. "Ahnn..." The man leaned his head back against the pillow in somewhat pleasurable agony, revealing his jugular to Matthew.

Matthew clicked his tongue, "Oh Kiku, you'll need to be more convincing than that." He said, leaning forwards and nipping The smaller man's neck. His nose tickled the soft neck as he spoke, warm breath contrasting with Kiku's chilled skin.

The small man shivered, unintentionally craning his neck further back, giving Matthew more of an area to explore. His toes curled in the mixed feelings, quick breaths coming out of his nose as he body was wracked with a wave of twisted pleasure.

Matthew continued his ministrations, leaving no part of Kiku's neck untouched as he teased the small bulge on his stomach. He felt daring, his nerve having built as he resisted the deep longing coming from down below. He gave a tiny moan when the bulge in his pants rubbed against the mattress, but continued to keep his focus on Kiku, placing a gentle kiss on the smaller man's lips.

Eventually, when the hand on Kiku's bladder got dangerously low, Kiku gasped, bucking up into the air. He panted in shame as the ministrations worked his body up, almost trying to get Matthew. "A-Aahh... M-Matthew-san!"

Matthew gave a breathy chuckle, "Are you enjoying yourself Kiku?" He asked teasingly, his hand getting dangerously close to the bulge in Kiku's boxers, trailing at the rim. "Should I continue?" he asked, stopping and doing nothing more. He could feel a slight shift inside him, enjoying the power and starting to really delve deep into this. His mentor was right; it was easier as time went by.

Kiku stiffened at the terrible question, taking a deep breath. He himself did not know... These acts were so new to him, so impure... Yet he was enjoying every moment of it so far, r-right? He seemed to be without words.

Hearing no protests, Matthew slowly trailed along the band of Kiku's boxers. His captive was being so quiet. That needed to change. "Hmm..." He gave the bulge a rub, just once and very slowly, before going back to teasing. "If you want things to continue Kiku, I'll need more than just silence." He said seductively, eyes holding a glimmer of mischievousness. Of course, Kiku couldn't see that for the blindfold, but perhaps he could hear it.

He whimpered as his erection was just barely fondled, again bucking into the gentle touch, sniffling a bit. Without even a thought, he weakly spoke, voice shaking. "Pr... Prease, M-Matthew-san.. d-do not, ah, tease..."

Matthew 'hmm-ed' "Alright, then-" He dipped his hand past Kiku's boxers, gently touching that hardened member and giving it a timid stroke. "Then tell me Kiku. What do you want me to do?" He asked, his other hand trailing up and stimulating Kiku's pert nipple to add to the experience.

"Oh..." He groaned, hips eagerly thrusting forward, as he shook his head from side to side in desperation.

"Arema.." Kiku sniffled, eventually turning his head away from the man's direction shyly. "I-I want.. haah... M-Matthew..-san..." He whispered.

Matthew nodded, dipping his hand down and caressing the hardened cock in his hands before slowly shifting the boxers down Kiku's legs. The restraints on the bed preventing them from going too far down. He now sunk downwards, his face going lower at he looked at the flushed cock, a small bead of pre-cum pooling at the tip. He himself was fairly turned on; no doubt his own vital regions would be in a similar state of unvoiced desperation.

Despite his previous thoughts, Kiku was not small. Rather average, but it added to his image in some way. Matthew couldn't help but chuckle as he continued to fondle Kiku, wondering if he should be so bold as to... What was the term? Give head?

Little droplets of precum began to dribble out of Kiku's slit, the man's lips currently harshly pursed together, heavy huffs of breaths exiting his nose as he tried to calm himself, skin pink around his chest and cheeks, accented by little soft kiss marks.

Matthew decided to be daring, he had gone this far already, why stop now? Taking a small breath he gave the head of Kiku's cock a tentative lick, tasting the smaller nation's pre-cum. It wasn't too bad actually; having been worried before. In fact, he wouldn't mind a little more...

With a brave shift forward, Matthew took the head of the dripping member into his mouth, giving it a small suck as he felt the blood rush from his flushed cheeks down farther, subconsciously rutting against the cool sheets.

A choked sound of surprise and pleasure broke through Kiku's lips, fading into a weak groan as the small man bucked into Matthew's mouth, dangerously close to triggering his gag reflex. But in his high feelings, Kiku was oblivious of this, this pressure on his bladder growing, even without prodding from Matthew.

Matthew tsk-ed, gently pushing Kiku's hips down, not letting the smaller nation get the reigns. He had to admit, he was having some fun with this. The dominant feeling was new to him, seeing as how he was normally a quiet guy. To finally be able to call the shots, someone unable to argue or ignore him, it felt... Good.

Kiku whimpered as the little freedom of movement was taken away from him, now helpless to Matthew's assault of the tongue, squirming against the silk ties. "A-Ahh... Iie..."

Matthew shook his head, humming and sending vibrations down to further entice the nation under him; sucking just a little harder now.

Kiku would cover his face if he could, but his hands were bound. He held the fear of accidentally releasing urine into Matthew's mouth and that was what kept his thighs squeezed, fists clenched, and face red.

Matthew continued to suck, not sensing the immediate danger. He continued to pleasure Kiku, enjoying the mewls coming from the man.

Kiku felt the high feelings rising as he continued to struggle with failed attempts at bucking into the heat, sweat forming across his brow, little stains of water forming on the blindfold where his tears were.

Matthew once again, gently pushed Kiku's hips down, restraining him as he temporarily choked on the mass in his mouth. A moment later, he raised himself up clicking his tongue. "Hmm... I guess I will have to use it after all." He said, taking in Kiu's flushed appearance. He trailed over to the toys he had lain out previously and fingered one in particular. He knew exactly what it was and what it was for. Judging by Kiku's expressions and panting it was time. Walking over to the tied-up male, he strapped the cock ring tightly around Kiku's hardened member, making sure it wouldn't fall off as he smirked.

Kiku gasped, his engorged red member twitching at the new restriction. He pulled at the skin on his lips with his teeth, trying to get any different type of stimulation that was not centred around his privates. It came to the point where he almost forgot Matthew was there, hovering around him, until the ministrations began all over again.

Matthew gave Kiku's cock a small prod before trailing the underside of it slowly; teasing him. "Hmm, can you resist this stimulation?" He asked, getting on the bed again and leaning forwards his mouth close to Kiku's ear. He nibbled it gently "I'm going to make you beg, Kiku." He said, voice thick with lust..

Kiku whined, tilting his head to get closer to Matthew's, sniffling a bit. He felt trapped, and indeed he was.

Matthew gently rubbed Kiku's check with his hand, "If you seek release Kiku... You'll have to start with the other." He said cryptically, knowing Kiku would understand what he meant. He pressed the bulge in Kiku's lower abdomen, gently but firmly, giving him the hint.

At the pressure, Kiku was quickly give a quick shake of the head, seeming frantic at the request. "I-I... could not.. p-possibly.." He whispered.

Matthew sighed, his ministrations even slower now; teasing. "Then, I'll just have to continue like this."

Kiku gave an agonized groaned, his head thrashing around slightly at this, his own finger nails beginning to cut into his palm.

Hands ghosting over every available part of Kiku's flesh, Matthew continued to tease, goading the man on. "It's hard to hold it Kiku. You should just give in; it will be okay~" he said breathlessly, purposefully preventing his hands from straying to Kiku's needy erection.

When Matthew gave another gentle prod closer to the Jap's bladder, something happened. With a gasp and choked out syllable of Matthew's name, a short little stream of urine shot of of the man's urethra. Kiku immediately clenched his bladder, stopping the stream, eyes wide in complete shame behind his blind fold.

And it just made him harder, straining against the ring.

Matthew could feel himself get impossibly harder at the sight. He sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, trying to calm his carnal urge to simply tackle Kiku and thrust in. He needed to be patient, but it was oh so hard! "Tsk tsk, didn't I tell you it would be better that way?" He said teasingly, waiting for it to stop as he leaned back to avoid getting hit. He gave Kiku a gentle kiss though; to help ease any discomfort at such a lewd act. Or at least, to him it was~

Kiku sniffled a bit, obviously trying to keep his feelings in as he attempted to calm down with long breaths, whole body trembling. Even that little bit of release felt so good, yet.. it worsened the aching, his bladder having expected to let go of all the urine.

Matthew gave Kiku a small pat, teasing him again to keep him going. He hoped that Kiku didn't loose his arousal from that, he certainly didn't...

Once again, Kiku lost hold of his bladder, a few yellow droplets slipping down his long shaft, to the nearly hairless pubic area. Kiku began whispering something frantically, and after a few moments, Matthew could tell what the boy was saying. "Gomen.. Gomensai...."

Matthew gave Kiku a small look, shaking his head. If anything, he should be the one who was sorry. Later at least. Shifting on the bed, he lifted the corner of Kiku's blindfold, just enough for one eye to see, but before Kiku could open it fully, he gave it a kiss, keeping it shut as he coo-ed. "Shh, Kiku, it's okay. Really it is. Let yourself go; I promise you if I didn't want you to, I wouldn't have let you. Trust me, eh?" He said gently.

Kiku whimpered a bit at this, wanting more of the gentle affection, yet the humiliation as well. It almost felt.. like it was good for him. Taking pleasure in shame was major in Japan, after all... But Matthew said not to involve countries in this.

He took a deep breath. So.. Matthew /wanted/ him to...? Yet, the man had been saying that all along. He took several breaths. It wouldn't be easy to do on purpose...

A few of Kiku's tears had rubbed onto Matthew's lips during the kiss, salty and warm, the deep brown eye filled with a mixture of fright and arousal.

Matthew licked the tears away before lowering the blindfold again, moving back as he trailed his hand down slowly, reaching the still-present bump and putting a slight bit of pressure on it. "Let me help you." He mouthed, smiling in a way that anyone would call "sadistically".

A small part of Matthew was nagging at his brain, telling him he would have hell to pay for when this was all over. However the dominant part of him, the carnal animal that had been dormant inside him; the part that enjoyed this, told the worried side to shut up and sit in the corner. He would have fun with this to the last moment. He loved the power.

Breath hitching, the sudden press had another squirt of the urine, Kiku's body jolting a bit. "A-Ah...." He rolled his shoulders a bit, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Matthew smirked, lower regions twitching. Instead he stayed silent, revelling in the sight of Kiku, bound and lewdly moaning as he gave another firm push on the asians bladder.

Kiku was slipping out of it. Losing control, the thin stream continued, the bloated bladder slowly deflating. It went on for many seconds, Kiku's eyes rolling into the back of his head almost, the only thing on his mind how nice it felt.

Matthew chuckled, the puddle on the bed not bothering him in the least. Rather, he was so focused on how absolutely sexy Kiku looked, tied up and spread out, blindfolded and whimpering.

Giving into temptation finally, Matthew proceeded to reach over, grabbing a small bottle, though he didn't think he'd need it with all this liquid already on Kiku.

"Very good~ Now are you ready to push forwards?" He cooed, not exactly giving Kiku the choice as he slicked up his fingers, the tips ghosting near Kiku's rear.

Kiku stiffened in a rush of fright at the presence near his rear, before slowly trying to calm himself. What happened to the collected way he held himself? His stoic disposition? Surely he could maintain it, even in this situation?

Losing character for a moment, Matthew looked up a bit nervously. Worry flickering in his eyes upon receiving no response to the important question. "Are you ready Kiku? Or do you want to stop here?" He would prefer this was consensual than forced; though he was having a bit of trouble holding back at this point...

The man rubbed his soft lips together, pondering slowly, before giving a nod. To back out once he was so far in would be shameful.

That, and he was almost... looking forward to it?

Pacified by Kiku's encouraging nod, Matthew continued, gently working in one digit into Kiku's tight opening, loving the feeling of it clenching tightly around the finger. He wondered; had Kiku done this before?

Kiku panted lightly, squirming at the foreign feeling in his anus. Right now, it did not quite hurt, just.. It felt odd, and the pleasure had not come in yet.

Matthew nibbled his lip nervously, revelling in the feeling surrounding his finger as he gently slipped another digit in, beginning to probe inside for that special spot, watching Kiku's reactions carefully.

At this, Kiku stiffened, his face paling a bit at the stinging feeling beginning to burn the tight ring of muscle. To Matthew, Kiku's insides were velvety and warm.

Matthew continued to probe, licking his lips as he felt something just a little different, hoping that was the spot as he gave it another experimental prod, his ears taking in the sounds of their panting and the room full of the heavy feel of arousal emanating from both men.

Suddenly Kiku cried out, writhing under Matthew from just those few fingers at that one spot, a small drip of precum replacing the last speck of urine on his erection. Cheeks flushed red, he nodded slowly. That was the spot.

Matthew felt the cry reach down to his core, enticing him enough to make him unconsciously rut against the bed. He couldn't help but prod if more firmly, wanting more of those salacious noises to escape the smaller man's mouth. It was extremely difficult to hold back; to simply remove his fingers and plunge in, but he wanted to make sure Kiku was fully ready for this. He wanted to show how much he did care, despite these strange, out-of-character actions.

The Asian was practically melting with Matthew's touch, breath hitching, with smaller cries and whimpers to the abuse of his prostate. If not for the cock ring, he would've already released and begun to get hard again by now.

Matthew slipped a third finger in as Kiku was caught in the pleasure, slowly moving his fingers in and out until he finally deemed Kiku ready. He knew he was clean, thus opting to grab the little bottle of lube rather than the little package on the bedside table. He was getting impatient and putting one of those on would take too much time for him...

As Matthew began to slick himself up, tear stains again spotting the blindfold, Kiku gave a few tugs to the bindings on his wrists, trying to get the man's attention to untie him. Kiku would not be going anywhere.

"A-Ah... Ahn... M-Math-... -hew-san... Tch.." He struggled out through his tight throat.

Matthew chuckled, leaning forwards sightly and untied the needy asians legs only, quickly pulling Kiku's boxers fully off his body. He eyed the man with a hint of mischievousness as the blindfold slipped up a little, one eye half-uncovered. The look in eyes taunted the man under him, mouth curled in a powerful smirk. If the man wanted freedom, he would have to beg...

Doe-like eyes, a small flicker of pride still burning within, did their best to stare up at Matthew from under the blindfold, yet only succeeded in staring at the pale, well-built chest. Hockey seemed to have done wonders for the Canadian. Slowly, as though it was instinctual, Kiku spread his legs apart, though he continued to tug on the arm bindings. "P-please Matthew-san." He said softly.

Matthew chuckled before moving in, pressing himself against Kiku's entrance and gingerly pushing forwards, hissing at the feeling of something warm surrounding him at last. It took all his willpower to not thrust deep into Kiku as he nibbled the corner of his lip, restraint not coming easily.

After a moment though, he looked at Kiku's face, the one eye looking at him was enough to make his stubborn resolve snap as he leaned forwards, shifting a bit in Kiku a little prematurely as he untied Kiku's wrists from the bedposts.

The dainty but calloused hands immediately shot down to grip the sheets, Kiku's eyes squeezing shut as Matthew slid in slowly, teeth gritting. This burning was different from so many other pains he had experienced...

Matthew whispered an apology to the smaller nation, getting back to business as he slowly began to thrust, searching for that spot again. His eyes held a determined look as he moved slowly.

Kiku gasped out his sounds of pleasure, closing his eyes as it slowly began to feel better, the erection so much better than the fingers. Kiku wondered how he would react after the sex... Flustered, no doubt. Kiku bucked his hips a bit, almost wanting Matthew to go faster.

At Kiku's hasty movements, Matthew began to go a little faster now, aiming for that special spot as he wrapped his fingers around Kiku's hard erection, stroking it in time with his ever-growing thrusts. He bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out, only listening to Kiku's pants; filling his ears with the delicious sounds.

Kiku, rocking back and forth with the momentum, was just about to make a comment on the malevolent cock ring; when his prostate was hit. He gave a choppy cry of pleasure, legs raising to wrap around Matthew's waist; he tried to quiet himself down, but each attempt was lost as the spot was struck again and again.

Matthew continued his thrusts, which were getting more and more intense as they continued. Pounding harder and harder, he could feel his climax building, but exerted all of his will and stamina not to release himself before Kiku. He couldn't help but look at Kiku's flushed face, panting heavily.

Seeing stars, tears further leaked from Kiku's eyes from the pleasure, beginning to nibble on his bottom lip, but immediately ceasing once a thrust caused him to break the skin. Suddenly, as his prostate was hit once again, Kiku's body jumped. He felt himself begin orgasm, breath quickening; yet, the cock ring stopped it in its tracks. He gave a long breath of irritation.

Matthew continued, feeling his orgasm approach. Mercifully, just as he was reaching his own climax, he looked down at the cock ring, having actually forgotten about it until now.

Swiftly, he removed it, barely able to comprehend his fingers touching the straps and removing the object, mind to far into the pleasure. He was determined however, not to come before Kiku.

The moment the restraint was removed from his struggling cock, Kiku let his eyelids flutter shut as his eyes roll into the back of his head, orgasming all over again. Surprisingly, other than a small whimper as cum shot out of his needy cock, Kiku was silent. Matthew still had time to finish off with Kiku as the smaller man came down from his high.

Matthew felt himself get pushed over the edge at the beautiful sight of Kiku cumming. With a final gasp, he came, emptying himself inside the warm crevice. He panted as the afterglow of their activities began to fade.

Kiku let out a hiss of breath at the warm liquid hitting his insides, clenching around the Canadian, relaxing into the bed as his high melted away.

Matthew sighed, panting and rolling on the bed. Wondering what to say now. More or less, he well, kind of brought Kiku here not on his own free will.... There was indeed a word for that. He hesitated to look Kiku in the eye now that his high had faded.

Kiku still had his eyes gently shut, panting lightly, skin pink. After a few moments, he cracked on eye open, locking eye contact with Matthew. He seemed to snap back into his senses, immediately sitting up and trying to cover himself; flustered.

Matthew flushed too, slowly rising, though not looking Kiku in the eye. "S-So..." He wasn't sure what to say. He enjoyed it? It was fun? He loved him? What did one say about this? His mentor never explained what to do after... Only before. But he didn't want this to be a one-night thing. No, not at all.

Kiku shifted uncomfortably, finally regaining his senses. Feeling sticky and uncomfortable, he whispered out shakily. "M-May I h-have my clothes..? Or..."

Matthew shifted slightly, playing with the sheet and nodding, wordlessley passing Kiku his clothes. He had to say something, but what? "I-I..." He thought for a moment. "I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy it Kiku." Well that was stupid.

Wincing, Kiku silently slid his pants on first, then with trembling hands attempted to re-button his shirt. At Matthew's gentle words, he simply shook his head.

Matthew sighed, relaxing only a little. "I-" He sighed, watching as Kiku was ready to leave. He quickly pulled on some thin clothes, ready to at least escort the nation out the door. After all of that, he didn't want to force him to stay... He was tongue tied at the moment, debating whether to outright say he loved the nation, or just let him go. He realized that; despite it all, he was technically in the wrong to say much. But... If not now, then when would he ever get a chance?

Was that hesitation that Matthew saw in Kiku's movements as the asian reached for the door knob?

"Please wait Kiku!" Matthew called.

The shorter male stopped, tilting his head back slightly; not turning around to see Matthew, but it was clear his ears were open and receptive to the Canadian's words.

"I love you." Matthew said, without hesitation, voice so thick with truth that he thought he may just suffocate from it. Could Kiku hear just how loudly his heart was beating?

The silence between them could only be described as deafening.


End file.
